xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xenoblade Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is a page which is a resource with links to many other pages which are useful to editors both new and experienced. On many wikis the Community Portal is also where the community discusses projects for the wiki. On Xenoblade Wiki, we use the Wiki board instead. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to watch one of the tutorial videos. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * If you'd like to start your own wiki, there is some advice at ' '. * Our FAQ covers some frequently asked questions about wikis in general and Xenoblade Wiki in particular. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' or ' ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorials. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use the ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions about the wiki you can use the Wiki board on the ' '. * For discussions about one of the Xenoblade Chronicles games you can use the Xenoblade Games board. * For topics not related to this wiki or to the Xenoblade games you can use the 'Off-Topic Board Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some 'article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like Category:Images. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add a specific location for Enemy pages needing a specific location, and remove the category when you're done. ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community